Spy Mode
Spy Mode (or Spy (question) mode) is a feature in which you can ask strangers questions or answer theirs, which are almost certainly absolute crap and very poorly spelled and/or formulated. Spying on people with or without questions is always a douche thing to do however, and most of those who do work as spies for either the KGB, NSA, MI6 or the BLU team. Top 10 popular question topics!!!: * lookin4nudz plz add me on kik i will r8 ur nudz! * 卐 I really hate this group of people because they're not, me, I wish they could all just like, die. 卐 * What is love???? * ilike2bspankt kik asking for a friend with weird fetschisches * ??? * Does this boy at school like me????? * If I put eggs in my butthole will I become a chicken? * lookin4nudz srsly plz i rely want i dun car if ur a guy or a gurl i will r8 u plz * What is love? * y du u haev 2 lern 2 spel in scuul i nevr neded 2 kno dat i kan splel perflecty!!!!! * ilike2bspankt kik and spank me my, really, really weird friend, heh * okay i know this dont have to very too long so ill just cut to chasing yet but i don't know if i should or shouldn't not ask the questions? if you met me in the toilet stall would you answer my questions? because i feel as if the doesnt actually fully represent the genre when it comes to yours? * lookin4nudz cum on i am a gode persen ill r8 nice i promis plz dont leve! * Yeah, okay I know this is more than 10 examples of questions, but look, buddy, this site gets like, 7 visitors a good year, so don't come here complaining this site is lacking in quality. I'm the only one actually adding to the Omegle Wiki, and even though this is about as serious as a fukken meme-site, it still offers a pretty accurate presentation of what being on Omegle really is like. Add to that that it may or may not give you a good laugh, so don't complain about someone actually pouring a little love into this,a'ight? * Why are there so many damn books? * lookin4nudz plz plz plz don't report me i am not a pedo i swear!!! * What is a Luigi board? * how 2 ojia borad works? * it the wija i real game? * Luigi board? * Wa weg bord is that how u spell the evil game thing? * Can you weggie board, if not, why? * Making a luigi board? * I mean, look at this bitch with weird-ass fetiscshhes at ilike2bspankt on kik, I promise it's not me seriously I know it's me saying it but it's honestly not me * Can you burn a Luigi board? * Whats up with the luigi board is it creepy or what is it possible to die from playing this gaaame? Aaawh..... * (WEEGER) oji board experinces? is it dangerous if it ghost? * Pls help!:Quija Board (Wega Borad) pls help !!!? * Where do I obtain a wedgie board? Do I have to make my own wedgie or can I buy one from a witch or vegan? * Curse of the weggie board? * What's the meaning of potato, anyways? * Something is wrong a lot * I try downloading park bench's pill pack for gmod but it doesn't work someone help plz?!?!? * lookin4nudz you're a piece of shit stop telling everyone it's my fetiscsches it's obviously my friend that is really weird I said so in the message!!! * Congratulations Stranger you made it to the end of the list of stupid questions people ask on Omegle. You are now ready to go experience the joke in the flesh! Trivia *This feature is usually abused by the anonymous user asking the strangers to add them on another third-party application (such as MySpace). *You can ask interesting questions but people will disconnect. Instantly. *You can also ask something sexual. Which people will gladly reply to. Bloody perverts... *Seriously this section is unnecessary with the list of questions. Category:Feature Category:Browse